The invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the flow rate (quantity per unit time) of a flowing medium passing through a predetermined flow cross section.
There are known in the art instruments for measuring the flow rate of flowing media in which a measuring member experiences a displacement from its normal position in proportion to the flow rate. However, such instruments have the disadvantage of hysteresis which produces undesired measuring errors.